legends_of_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Astra
"Don't think this changes anything, Fire-Child. I'm still going to prove that I'm stronger than you. Even if you freed me, it means nothing. I will make sure you know that I am not just another obstacle for you to knock down." Astra is one of the last Primordials. She was born on Chaos in the year 204 AE. In the year 206 AE, she was taken from her family by the Shi to the planet of Zoran where she trained under their leader, Muyoi, to strengthen her powers and work as an assassin for the Shi. Personality While working with the Shi, Astra was very sadistic and cruel. She took pride in her kills and refused to leave a target alive. She had no remorse for anyone, even going as far as to threaten a child to make Ignis come with her. Astra was somewhat narcissistic, although that can be attributed to the suppressors influencing her thoughts. After leaving the Shi, Astra became quieter and more reserved. She doesn't feel the need to talk much, but when she does it is typically very important. She has a dark sense of humor that rarely shows itself. She is still a bit narcissistic but it is much less than before. She believes she is one of the strongest warriors in existence and strives to prove herself to be stronger than Ignis. She has more remorse but still prefers to save questions for later. Astra hates being told what to do and prefers to defy everyone who does so. Appearance Astra is a woman of short stature. She is very petite but muscular. She has pale skin and brown eyes. Her hair is short and black. She does not smile much; her typical expression is a scowl. She likes to keep her arms folded over her chest. While working for Muyoi her hair was long, spiky, and layered, with the back being kept in a ponytail and the front hanging in spikes. She wore a knee-length dress with a tight navy lace-trimmed bodice and a silver corset. The skirt was midnight blue and had a white lace trim, with a layer of choppy blue fabric and a blue diamond pattern in a single row above the hem. There were petticoats in shades of periwinkle and sky blue. The skirt was split on the front left with black ties lacing it up. There was a golden belt made of round beads with two pairs of golden scissors dangling from it and a decorative gold leaf atop what seemed to be golden grapes. She wore white stockings and black heeled shoes with bands around the ankle There were silver wing-like buckles on the shoes. She also had a black cape with black lace trim. The cape was split similarly to the skirt with white ties stitching it together. She wore gloves that extended to just past her elbows, with silver bracelets on each arm. Occasionally, Astra wore a scarf over her nose and mouth, and rarely a headscarf. She had two small pieces of metal that were visible on both of her temples. These were suppressors that were installed by Muyoi to prevent her from overpowering the Shi and to have a better influence on her mind. When she used her powers, her eyes would turn violet but she did not assume her Goddess form. After leaving the Shi, Astra's style became more conservative. She cut her hair significantly shorter with bangs that hang over her right eye. Her eyes became slightly lighter colored, still remaining brown but with hints of blue or aqua. She wears a black t-shirt with a golden diamond pattern on the lower left side. She wears a black jacket with a popped collar and the sleves rolled up to her elbows. She tends to wear tan pants and black boots. She also has a decorative grey and gold scarf that she keeps tied around her waist so it flows behind her. After Ignis removed her suppressors she gained two small scars on her temples. While brainwashed by Muyoi for the second time, Astra's appearance drastically changed. Her hair became blonde and had indigo-colored tips. She kept it in a braided bun with two bangs that were lightly curled framing her face. Her eyes were bright green and had visible code-like numbers in the irises. She wore a dress that was shorter in the front than the back. The dress had a white bloused top over her breasts. There were indigo straps and a peach-colored top half. The lower half of the gown had a gradient pattern that changed from peach into an indigo star-like pattern. There were several tropical flowers over her left breast. She wore violet high heels. In her Goddess form, Astra's hair turns silver. It has the tendency to hover behind her like a halo. Her eyes turn silver as well. She wears a black gown that has a criss-crossed neck attached to a black choker. The cloth over her breasts is grey and merges into a tight black bodice with grey seams. The bodice comes upward into an upside-down "v" shape, trimmed with grey chiffon. The skirt is split down the middle with black fabric covering to the middle of her thighs. The rest of the skirt reaches the ground in a ballroom gown. The interior of the skirt is midnight blue while the exterior is black with golden symbols circling it. There is more black chiffon on the trim of the skirt. She wears black stockings with black jeweled garters, and black high heels. She also wears black gloves that reach the middle of her biceps and end at her wrists in jeweled cuffs. After first transforming into this form she was surrounded by grey smoke (which she later says is pure stardust) to show she is re-gathering her energy. In her Empowered form, Astra's hair remains silver but is drawn back into a low ponytail. Her fringy bangs stay down. Her eyes also stay silver but are slightly darker. In this form, Astra wears a floor-length gown in shades of indigo, lavender, and peach. There is a choker with a gold crest on the choker that attaches to two indigo strap-like pieces of fabric that slouch around her shoulders. These straps connect to a gauzy cape with an indigo exterior and a peach and lavender interior. The dress has a sweetheart neckline of indigo velvet that tucks into a royal purple and gold bodice with beige laces up the front. Her belt is gold and has two pieces that hang down over her thighs. The skirt has asymmetrical layers of fabric that all have a scalloped trim with circular patterns, The top layer is a hazy violet color while the bottom layer transitions from indigo to lavender to peach. Her shoes have not been seen. In her Supreme form, Astra's hair turns black and very long. It is kept in a high ponytail. Her eyes become a mixture of indigo and magenta. She wears a revealing gown with a high collar that descends into parallel straps. The neckline is low and revealing with a white portion of fabric over her breasts with a black diamond pattern. (Her breasts look larger but this can be attributed to the style of the gown.) She has poofy sleeves that are dark violet that hang on her biceps. Her midriff is partially exposed with the sides covered by a violet bodice. The waistline is darker violet with golden clasps and chains holding it shut and while chiffon above violet chiffon on the trim. The skirt is surreal and twists like liquid in violet and black, and glows with a peach light. The top layer is dark violet with golden symbols and the bottom layer is sheer violet with a beige interior. She is barefoot. In her True/Primordial form, Astra's appearance drastically changes. Her hair becomes indigo with gold on the interior and hangs to her thighs. Her eyes are gold. Her choker remains but is attached to a long black tattered cape with a ruffled starry interior in shades of indigo and magenta. The dress is mostly black and has a simple but tight bodice with white lace over her breasts. The bodice has a "v" pattern of white trim surrounding the dark indigo fabric. She has a brown belt with hanging chains and gems around a long black skirt with an identical interior to the cape. She has her black stockings and jeweled garters once again, and has black high heels. She also wields a black staff with a complex wing-like pattern at the top with several hanging gems and pendants. Occasionally, a raven will perch at the top of the staff. Background Astra was born in 206 AE. At the age of two, the Shi invaded Chaos and stole her from her family. The planet was destroyed. Astra grew up with the Shi and was raised in their ways. When she was five, Muyoi realized that she was too powerful to control. He had special suppressor implants designed for her. These suppressors were surgically installed into her brain, influencing her thoughts and reducing her powers significantly. The suppressors allowed Muyoi to coerce Astra into doing what he wished, but he only used them for that purpose in dire circumstances, hoping to raise her to follow his commands without another thought. Once Astra was thirteen she began working as an assassin for Muyoi. She went on highly dangerous missions to neutralize any threats to the Shi. She earned the nickname "Zero" as a reference to the number of people she would leave alive. Around the time Astra was twenty-three, Muyoi began deploying groups of assassins to hunt down a Primordial that he sensed. Astra was unsure of her alliances, having never seen another Primordial for more than twenty years. She listened to Muyoi's orders and traveled through the universe with Lambda and Theta, but she wanted to investigate the Primordial before eliminating them. Astra eventually discovered that the Primordial was on Earth and traveled there with Lambda and Theta to find them. Discovery Arc After many of Muyoi's troops had fallen at the hands of Ignis and the rest of Libertas, Muyoi ordered Astra, Lambda, and Theta (Squadron 4) to stalk Ignis and gain intel on her. Astra was not seen but gave orders to Lambda and Theta to follow Ignis. Masquerade Arc Muyoi finally decided he had received enough information and began to make orders for Squadron 4. While Lambda and Theta were told to attack Ignis, Astra was designated to stalk Ignis and Libertas to gain intel on them. This was due to the fact Muyoi did not want Astra getting hurt or killed, and preferred her to become involved physically once they knew more about Ignis. Astra reported back to Muyoi that Ignis was a fire Primordial and he decided that Astra should make her move and kill Ignis. She ordered Lambda and Theta to fight Ignis and take her by surprise. During the chancellor's ball in Eurasia, Lambda and Theta attacked Ignis while Astra pretended to be another guest at the masquerade. After Lambda was knocked unconscious and Theta was severely injured, Astra stepped in and began to fight Ignis herself. It was clear that Ignis was much weaker than Astra, but Astra held back from killing her fellow Primordial due to curiosity. In that instant, Ignis snatched the mask off of Astra's face, revealing her identity. Astra began to speak to Ignis of the Shi's interest in her. She told Ignis that the Shi knew she was the last fire Primordial. Ignis refused Astra's offer of an alliance and began to charge at her. Astra, dismayed that she would have to kill a fellow Primordial, tried to dodge and refrain from attacking. Ignis called her a coward for refusing to fight, inciting Astra to fight more. She did not reveal her identity as a Primordial but made it clear she was stronger than Ignis, going as far as to mock her weakness and proclaim herself stronger in every way than Ignis. Before Astra could kill Ignis, however, Muyoi ordered her to bring Ignis back alive. Unable to resist his influence, Astra obliged by knocking Ignis unconscious, but not before Ignis noticed the suppressors on her temples. Astra visited Ignis in her cell. She taunted Ignis's defeat and her lack of training. Once Ignis escaped, Astra immediately rushed to retrieve her, ending with the two landing on Europa. Throughout their fight, Ignis used her anger towards Astra to fuel her power, beginning to gain the upper hand. It was at this time that Astra revealed her Primordial origins, using her powers to restrain Ignis. Ignis was surprised to learn that Astra was a Primordial (having only known her as "Zero" until then), to which Astra revealed her name and ability to take energy from the stars. Lambda and Theta (now repaired) arrived to help, mocking Astra for taking too long in finishing Ignis off. In her frustration and from being distracted, Astra lost control of Ignis's restraints, allowing the latter to tackle Astra and pin her down. Ignis ripped the suppressors out of Astra's head, allowing Astra to think and act freely for the first time in twenty years. However, Astra had always been loyal to Muyoi and she continued to do so by further attacking Ignis. Ignis told Astra she was stronger than them and now she could rebel and be free. Astra realized Ignis was correct and decided to change her future. She began to scream at Lambda and Theta for always ridiculing her and acting as if she was their slave. She summoned her full potential (shifting into Goddess form) and obliterated Theta. She then told Lambda that she would make her death painful, as Lambda had been the one to incite their bad treatment. Lambda replied that Muyoi would kill her, but Astra ignored her. She destroyed Lambda by causing her battery to overcharge, making the cyborg explode. Astra then turned to Ignis, telling her that just because Ignis freed her, Astra does not think any differently of Ignis. She tells Ignis that she will always be stronger than her and will never hesitate to prove it. She does, however, give Ignis a tattoo of a star that will summon Astra when Ignis touches it and wishes Astra was there. Astra explains that she does not want to owe Ignis anything, and will be there to help if Ignis needs it. She states that she wants to be the one to kill Ignis, not someone else. Before Astra leaves Europa to practice her abilities, she mutters a "thank you" to Ignis.